Catch Me If You Want
by ferineee
Summary: "You can chase me everytime you want because I'll never ever stop to run away from you," / SEKAI or HUNKAI's fanfic / this is the chapter 2 [AU!SPY]
1. Chapter 1

**Catch Me If You Want**

* * *

a sekai or hunkai's fanfiction

rated M for reasons

warning for violance, sexual content, and stuffs

* * *

Pria berkulit pucat itu memasuki gedung NIS dengan dagu terangkat naik serta dada membusung ke depan yang menunjukkan kepercayaan dirinya (yang terkadang suka berlebih). Setiap wanita yang dilewatinya menoleh dan memperhatikannya. Ia membalas setiap tatapan itu dengan seringai menggoda yang selalu berhasil membuat lutut setiap wanita lemas dalam sekejap.

Agen dengan _code name_ 124 itu adalah salah satu agen mata-mata terbaik yang dimiliki oleh NIS. Agen 124 atau yang memiliki nama asli Oh Sehun selalu menyelesaikan misinya sesuai dengan apa yang atasannya perintahkan. Mungkin, itulah alasan mengapa sampai sekarang NIS masih menolerir perangainya yang cukup.. buruk untuk seorang agen mata-mata.

NIS menemukan Sehun di penjara. Pemuda yang waktu itu masih berusia 19 tahun dijatuhi vonis 15 tahun penjara karena mencuri berlian bernilai jutaan dollar di salah satu toko perhiasan mewah di Gangnam. NIS yang melihat potensi Sehun sebagai seorang agen memanfaatkan situasi pemuda itu untuk merekrutnya. NIS menawarkan Sehun kebebasan secara cuma-cuma asal pemuda itu setuju untuk bergabung menjadi salah satu agen di NIS. Sehun yang kala itu, bosan dan membenci makanan di penjara, menyetujui tawaran yang cukup menantangnya itu tanpa perlu memikirkan kontrak seumur hidupnya itu.

Sehun mendorong pintu ruangan yang memiliki papan bertuliskan 'Direktur Jung Yunho' yang merupakan atasannya di NIS. Seperti dugaannya, ia langsung disambut oleh wajah-wajah masam dari tiga orang yang sudah menunggunya sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Kau terlambat," ujar seorang wanita yang merupakan seniornya di NIS. Wanita berambut merah itu namanya Im Yoona atau agen 305.

"Ya, aku tahu," balas Sehun tak acuh. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk di samping Kris Wu yang tampak geram padanya. Atau, _well_ , mungkin wajah Kris memang seperti itu. Sehun mulai memikirkan berapa kali ia melihat Kris Wu tersenyum selama tiga tahun ia bekerja di NIS.

Sepertinya, tidak pernah.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan? Apa ada misi baru?" Sehun tampak bersemangat. Dari semua agen yang NIS miliki, hanya Sehun seorang yang tampak menantikan setiap misi yang diberikan padanya. Diam-diam, Yunho selalu menduga kalau anak buah terbaiknya ini memiliki gangguan kejiwaan.

Yunho menganggukkan kepala padanya lalu melirik ke arah Yoona sebagai isyarat. Yoona langsung menyerahkan seberkas _file_ padanya, kemudian bangkit berdiri mendekat pada layar LED yang menempel pada tembok. Ia menekan _remote_ di tangannya membuat layar yang awalnya hanya menunjukkan logo NIS itu berubah menjadi wajah seorang teroris buronan FBI. "Kau pasti tahu dia siapa," Yoona menatap lurus pada Sehun yang kini memperhatikan layar LED dengan serius. "dia adalah Kamran Mansoor. Teroris dari Irak yang sudah menjadi buronan utama FBI, CIA, MI6 dan lembaga keamanan dunia lainnya."

Layar LED berubah menjadi dua foto Kamran beserta anak buahnya yang terlihat sedang bertransaksi di Pelabuhan Shanghai. Ada ratusan peti kemas yang diangkut ke dalam kapal barang yang diduga mengangkut ribuan senjata, bom maupun narkoba. "Ini foto yang tertangkap oleh satelit MSS. Sayangnya, karena _timing_ tidak pas mereka berhasil kabur saat polisi Cina tiba di pelabuhan,"

Di dalam kepalanya, Sehun mulai menarik kesimpulan dari semua informasi ini. Kamran Mansoor yang terkenal dengan gerakan anti-demokrasinya sudah berhasil menghasut orang-orang penting diberbagai macam negara dan mulai memasok mereka dengan persenjataan untuk memulai perang yang entah kapan dimulainya. Dan salah satu dari orang-orang yang memutuskan untuk mengikut Kamran, Sehun yakin kalau ada satu orang Korea Selatan yang terlibat ke dalam gerakan radikalnya.

Yoona kembali menekan _remote_. Foto Kamran berganti menjadi wajah tiga orang pengusaha _tycoon_ yang menguasai dunia perbisnisan di Korea dan sudah melebarkan sayapnya di dunia Internasional juga. Ketiga orang itu bernama Park Jinhyun, Nam Insang dan Kim Jongil.

"FBI mencurigai salah satu dari mereka sebagai pengikut Kamran yang juga memegang jabatan sebagai sekertaris di dalam organisasinya, yang berarti salah satu di antara mereka lah yang mengatur segala macam urusan mengenai bisnis serta aset kekayaan Kamran. Jadi, FBI meminta bantuan kepada NIS untuk menguak siapa sebenarnya pengikut Kamran itu," jelas Yoona lalu foto di layar LED kembali berubah.

Kali ini, ada foto dua orang pemuda seusia Sehun yang sedang berada di dua tempat yang berbeda. Pemuda yang menurut Sehun tampak aneh dengan telinganya yang abnormal itu sedang berada di dalam klub bersama tiga orang gadis di sekitarnya. Sehun menduga kalau pemuda itu adalah tipikal anak konglomerat yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang. Sementara, pemuda yang lainnya yang Sehun akui sangat menarik perhatiannya–berada di salah satu pertemuan penting. Pemuda itu berdiri di samping ayahnya dan tampak berusaha menghindari kamera.

"Mereka adalah anak Park Jinhyun dan Kim Jongil. Kau bisa mendekati mereka di pesta malam ini untuk mengorek informasi. Sementara, Nam Insang tidak memiliki anak. Jadi, kau harus mencari informasi langsung darinya. Kau tidak perlu membunuh atau terancam dibunuh malam ini, Sehun. Kau hanya harus mencari informasi dan memberikan target yang jelas bagi FBI,"

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Kris serta Yunho mendelik ke arahnya. Mereka pasti sudah mengira kalau ia tidak akan mungkin mau menjadi 'si informan' saja. Ia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang nantinya akan menyulitkan NIS atau dirinya sendiri. Namun, meski begitu Kris maupun Yunho hanya terdiam membisu. Sementara, Yoona mendekat ke arahnya lalu menawarkan tangannya untuk Sehun jabat. "Aku harap kau dapat menyelesaikan misi ini sebaik kau menyelesaikan misi-misimu sebelumnya,"

Sehun menatap wajah Yoona sejenak. Ia melihat seutas senyum tulus terukir di bibir wanita itu. Sehun kemudian menjabat tangan wanita lalu menarik seringai arogan. "Kau lihat saja nanti. Aku akan menyelesaikan misi ini dan menangkap bajingan yang mengkhianati negara kita," katanya sambil meremas tangan Yoona.

Yoona hanya menatapnya. Namun, ia tampak tidak keberatan dengan tangan Sehun yang masih menggenggam tangannya erat dan meremasnya beberapa kali memberikan suatu isyarat yang seharusnya tidak pemuda itu berikan padanya–senior sekaligus agen yang melatihnya dahulu. Kris berdeham keras, sementara Yunho memutar matanya. Yoona segera menarik tangannya dari Sehun dan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu membiarkannya.

Misi akan dimulai besok. Jadi, Sehun masih memiliki waktu kosong untuk bersenang-senang malam ini. Dan tanpa Sehun perlu menegaskannya, ia yakin malam ini Yoona akan datang ke apartemennya. _Ia berani bertaruh akan hidupnya tentang itu._

.

.

Seperti dugaannya, keesokan harinya ia bangun dengan Yoona di sampingnya. Mereka bermalam di salah satu hotel di daerah Gangnam yang tidak begitu jauh dari _penthouse_ Sehun. Setelah, mengajak wanita itu makan malam dan merayunya dengan pemandangan Kota Seoul yang begitu indah di malam hari. Sehun dengan mudahnya mendapatkan Yoona di dalam genggaman tangannya. Ketika, ia akan mengantar Yoona pulang. Wanita itu menaruh tangan pada pahanya memberikan signal bagi Sehun untuk membawanya ke tempat lain.

Sehun menyisir rambut _after sex_ -nya yang acak-acakan dengan tangannya. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu mulai memakai pakaiannya. Ia meninggalkan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan _'thank you & see you –S' _untuk Yoona yang diletakkannya di atas meja nakas. Peraturan pertama Sehun tentang _one night stand_ adalah bangun lebih dahulu dari patnernya. Karena jika patnernya yang bangun terlebih dahulu, _one night stand_ yang seharusnya simpel berubah menjadi _complicated_.

Sehun memarkirkan mobil Lambo-nya di area valet. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil, memanaskan mesinnya dan menekan layar LCD berukuran kecil di bawah _tape_ mobil. Ada pesan dari Yunho yang pria itu kirimkan sejam yang lalu. Sehun melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 12 siang.

Setiap mobil agen NIS dirancang sesuai dengan kebutuhan mereka. Mobil Lamborghini yang Sehun pamerkan pada Yoona kemarin malam ini dilapisi oleh bahan anti peluru serta memiliki rudal yang berada di bawah mobilnya. Selain itu, di dalam mobil didesain _auto-voice. S_ ehingga, Sehun tinggal menyebutkan apa yang ia butuhkan. Maka, robot otomatis akan menjawabnya.

"Malam ini, jam 7 malam, ada acara _charity_ yang akan dihadiri tiga orang target di Hilton Hotel," ujar robot otomatis yang meringkas informasi dari Yunho.

Sehun segera membanting setirnya berbelok ke kawasan Myeongdong untuk mencari jas baru. Seingatnya, jas yang baru ia beli empat bulan yang lalu habis terkoyak oleh anjing penjaga saat ia _field trip_ di MI6. Setelah itu, Sehun yakin dirinya tidak pernah menginjaki Myeongdong lagi. Ia bukan penggemar setelan jas mewah seperti James Bond atau Harry Hart di film Kingsman. Jujur saja, Sehun lebih memilih memakai kaos hitam serta celana jeans biasa daripada memakai setelan jas yang hanya membuatnya merasa gerah.

Ia berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jalan Myeongdong, melewati beberapa toko serta penjual emperan yang menjual berbagai macam barang. Seperti biasanya, ia selalu menarik perhatian sekalipun ia tidak sedang mencari perhatian sekitarnya. Sehun menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan (terutama wanita) yang dilemparkan padanya. Ia berbelok masuk ke dalam toko penjahit jas langganannya.

Toko itu bukan toko yang mewah seperti toko-toko di deretan sekitarnya. Namun, meski begitu Sehun jamin 100% kualitas jas di toko tersebut jauh lebih bagus dari jas-jas mahal lainnya. Si pemilik toko yang sudah berusia enam puluh tahunan sudah mengenal Sehun jauh sebelum ia bekerja dengan NIS. Jung _ahjussi_ adalah teman ayahnya. Mereka berperang bersama dahulu dan berteman baik sampai ayahnya meninggal karena sakit keras saat dirinya masih berusia 17 tahun. Jung _ahjussi_ bisa dibilang adalah pengganti sosok ayahnya selama ini.

Sehun mendorong pintu kaca toko tersebut. Begitu ia berada di dalam toko, ia sudah disambut oleh suasana toko yang antik serta menampilkan sisi _vintage_ yang membawa dirinya ke dalam nostalgia. Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam toko melewati deretan patung serta setelan jas. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda, yang mungkin seusianya, sedang membelakanginya bersama Jung _ahjussi_ yang sedang menjelaskan tekstur kain jas yang pemuda itu akan beli. Untuk beberapa saat, Sehun hanya terdiam menunggu pemuda itu pergi.

Namun, sebelum pemuda itu berpamitan pada pamannya. Jung _ahjussi_ sudah melihatnya terlebih dahulu dan memanggil namanya seolah jarak mereka sangat jauh, "Sehun!"

Refleks, pemuda itu berbalik menghadapnya dan Sehun yang semula mengembang di bibirnya lenyap ditelan oleh rasa tidak percaya. _Damn,_ apa Tuhan memang sedang berpihak pada dirinya sekarang?

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan aneh dan Sehun tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Ia memang terlihat seperti orang aneh karena memasang ekspresi seperti ini. Jung _ahjussi_ juga menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang kemudian berubah menjadi penasaran. Tanpa mempedulikan dirinya, pria paruh baya itu sengaja bertanya dengan nada menuduh. "Jadi, kalian saling kenal?"

Sebelum, Sehun sempat menjawab pertanyaan pamannya itu. Pemuda itu sudah mendahuluinya dengan jawaban simpel dan tegas. "Tidak, kami tidak saling kenal," mata pemuda itu tertuju padanya. Menusuk dengan tajam membuat dirinya semakin tertantang. " _ahjussi_ , sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. _Annyeong_ ,"

Pemuda itu menatapnya sekilas lalu berlalu pergi sambil membawa jas pesanannya. Sehun masih termangu di tempat. Sebelum, akhirnya ia menatap Jung _ahjussi_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menghakimi. Sehun segera memutar matanya dan berkata, "Aku belum pernah menidurinya. Jadi, berhenti menudingku dengan berbagai macam asumsi negatifmu itu."

"Belum?" satu alis pria paruh baya itu terangkat naik.

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Lalu, ia mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mulai menceritakan apa saja yang dilaluinya selama beberapa bulan ini. Jung _ahjussi_ tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai pencurian berlian empat tahun yang lalu dan pekerjaannya sekarang ini. Ia selalu membuat cerita yang sedikit tidak masuk akal untuk menutupi kebohongannya dan untungnya sampai sekarang pria itu tidak pernah curiga.

Pria itu mulai menunjukkan berbagai macam jas yang tampaknya akan melekat sempurna pada tubuh Sehun. Selama beberapa menit memilih, Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya karena sungguh ia tidak bisa fokus. Otaknya dipenuhi oleh wajah dingin pemuda yang ternyata Kim Jongin itu. Sehun tidak menyangka kalau Jongin bisa terlihat lebih _hot_ daripada yang dilihatnya di foto itu. Libido Sehun yang mulai terbangun sejak dirinya beradu pandang dengan Jongin semakin memuncak saat ia membayangkan apa yang bisa dirinya lakukan pada Jongin malam ini.

Tiba-tiba saja, seringai dibibirnya tertarik lebar. Ia harus bisa mendapatkan Jongin malam ini.

 _Fuck the mission! He is going to fuck Jongin tonight._

.

.

Sehun memakai jas terbaik yang sudah pamannya pilihkan untuknya. Ia berdiri di depan kaca kamarnya, membenarkan letak dasi kupu-kupu serta menyisir rambutnya yang ditarik ke belakang. Ia menyeringai pada pantulannya sendiri lalu menyembunyikan sebuah pistol di balik saku jas-nya dan selembar undangan palsu di saku celananya. Sebelumnya, ia sudah memilih pistol terbaiknya yang memiliki kapasitas minimal empat puluh peluru di dalam pistol. Sehun menyelipkan pisau lipat di dalam saku belakang celananya. Seluruh perlatan yang dibawanya ini memiliki bahan khusus (yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak ketahui) yang tidak akan terdeteksi oleh alat pendeteksi barang metal.

Sehun memutuskan untuk segera pergi saat jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 6. Kali ini, ia akan membawa mobil Aston Martin keluaran terbaru yang dibelinya sebulan yang lalu. Mobil ini dijual secara limited dan belum _launching s_ ecara resmi di Asia. Namun, terima kasih pada koneksinya di MI6. Sehingga, ia bisa mendapatkan mobil ini dan membayarnya separuh harga.

Sehun melintasi jalanan kota Seoul yang tidak begitu padat dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan polisi di malam yang cukup penting ini. Seperti biasanya, seorang Oh Sehun selalu menarik perhatian. Mobil Aston Martin-nya yang sangat mencolok di antara mobil lainnya menjadi sorotan para pengendara saat mereka berbaris bersama di lampu merah. Sehun tidak berhenti memasang seringai di bibirnya begitu ia melihat reaksi seorang pengendara pria yang bersebalahan dengannya.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, Sehun sudah tiba di parkiran valet Hilton Hotel yang dipadati oleh mobil-mobil mewah. Ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan kemudian bergegas turun dari mobil. Sekilas, ia melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca mobil dan kembali menyeringai. Beberapa orang gadis yang mengenakan gaun malam yang dirinya tebak adalah tamu acara penggalangan dana ini melirik ke arahnya lalu melempar senyum. Sehun membalas senyum mereka sambil menganggukkan kepala, mencoba untuk menjadi seorang _gentleman_. Seperti dugaannya, tindakan simpelnya itu berhasil membuat para gadis itu luluh dan menghampirinya.

Sehun melingkarkan tangan pada dua orang gadis yang merupakan seorang model lalu menyerahkan undangannya pada seorang panitia acara di depan pintu _hall_. Pria yang berjaga di sana selaku panitia itu melongo melihat Sehun dan dua orang gadis yang terus menempelkan dirinya pada Sehun. "Terima kasih," ujar Sehun pada petugas itu seraya mengambil kembali undangannya. Dan sebelum ia masuk ke dalam, ia mengedipkan matanya pada petugas itu membuatnya kembali melongo.

.

.

"Jongin, ini adalah mitra kerja ayah, Mr. Park dari P Enterprises,"

Jongin menjabat tangan pria paruh baya itu. Matanya tanpa sengaja bersitatap dengan Chanyeol yang tampak bosan dengan segelas _wine_ di tangannya. "Kudengar kau akan mengambil S2 di Oxford?"

Jongin melirik ke arah ayahnya yang memasang senyum palsu. Sepertinya, semua orang termasuk bajingan Park ini tahu mengenai selisih paham dirinya dengan ayahnya mengenai masalah S2 ini. Sebenarnya, dari awal ayahnya menentang dirinya untuk mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Pria itu menuntut dirinya untuk masuk jurusan bisnis agar ia bisa melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga dan _blablabla_ Jongin sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perusahaan serta bisnis kotor ayahnya.

"Ya, akhir tahun ini aku akan kembali ke UK," jawab Jongin dengan tenang.

Kali ini, barulah Chanyeol berbalik menatapnya. Mata pemuda itu membulat serta keningnya mengerut. Jongin menyeringai lebar. Oh, jadi bajingan itu masih peduli juga padanya. " _That's good, I guess,"_ ujar bajingan Park senior itu, kemudian tersenyum mencibir pada ayahnya.

Jongin tahu persaingan macam apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang. Mungkin, salah satu alasan mengapa ia ingin segera melanjutkan S2-nya adalah karena ia ingin lari dari kenyataan bahwa ayahnya sekarang adalah bagian dari organisasi teroris berbahaya dunia. Mata Jongin menerawang ke seberang ruangan. Tanpa sengaja, matanya bertumbukan dengan seorang pemuda yang tampak begitu familiar. Pemuda itu tersenyum angkuh padanya seolah dirinya lebihbaik dari semua orang di ruangan ini.

Jongin hanya menatapnya datar. Namun, otaknya berputar keras mempertimbangkan kemungkinan kalau pria itu mengikutinya dan mungkin saja mengincar ayahnya. Sebrengsek apapun ayahnya serta sebenci apapun dirinya pada bajingan itu, ia tidak akan menyerahkan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki sekarang pada siapapun. Ia akan melindungi ayahnya, sekalipun ia harus terseret ke dalam masalah bajingan yang sayangnya masih berstatus sebagai ayahnya itu.

" _Appa,_ aku ingin mengambil _wine_ lagi,"

Ayahnya hanya mengangguk lalu kembali berdebat dengan bajingan Park senior–entah apa yang sedang mereka perdebatkan. Jongin berjalan melintasi kerumunan. Sehun yang berada di seberang sana juga berjalan ke arahnya hingga mereka bertemu di tengah _hall_. Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun menaruh tangannya pada pinggang Jongin dan menggenggam satu tangannya. Dentingan piano berubah dan para tamu undangan mulai berkumpul di sekitar mereka untuk sesi dansa waltz.

" _Who the fuck are you?"_ tanya Jongin. Matanya berkilat tajam menunjukkan kesungguhan yang membuat Sehun semakin tertantang.

Sehun memutar tubuh Jongin lalu menarik tubuhnya hingga mereka saling berhimpitan sekarang. Kilatan tajam di mata Jongin berubah menjadi binaran ingin tahu. _Sebenarnya, apa yang pria ini inginkan darinya?_ Bibir mereka begitu dekat. Sehun nyaris mencium Jongin kalau dirinya tidak ingat siapa pemuda itu dan misi apa yang sedang dijalankannya. " _I'm the one who are going to fuck you tonight,"_ bisiknya tepat di samping telinga Jongin.

"Sungguh?" ketegangan di wajah Jongin berubah menjadi satu ekspresi yang berhasil membangkitkan sesuatu di bawah sana. Jongin menjilat bibirnya lalu menjengkan lehernya seolah ia menawarkan dirinya pada Sehun. Atau, _well_ , ia memang menawarkan dirinya?

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dalam pikirannya, ia menggeram keras serta berada di antara dilema yang mempertaruhkan karier serta libidonya yang meledak-ledak. Jongin mendekatkan kepala pada telinganya. Sehun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda itu pada kulit lehernya yang membuat Sehun perlahan-lahan jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya.

"Jadi," Jongin berbisik padanya. Bibir pemuda itu perlahan turun dari telinga ke lehernya lalu mengecupnya lembut, "CIA, FBI atau NIS?"

Dan tepat setelah itu, lampu di dalam _hall_ mati serta suara tembakan terdengar memecah dan bercampur menjadi satu dengan jeritan setiap tamu undangan.

.

.

Rin's note :

NIS : National Intelligence Service

MSS : Ministry of State Security (badan keamanan Cina)

Ini fanfic comeback-ku yang awalnya mau aku buat oneshoot, tapi malah jadi chapter.. tapi, chapternya nggak bakal banyak kok palingan cuma 3 chapter

Anyways, karena WB-ku kemarin.. aku mutusin cuma akan lanjutin 2 fanfic aja; Savage & When The Beast Fall in Love. Selebihnya, aku delete dan aku keep cuma Sexy Silk..

Btw, alasan kenapa aku suka hapus ff? Karena aku gimana ya.. aku sendiri nggak bisa kasih alasan yang jelas lol cuma biasanya aku hapus ff yang chapternya tuh masih dikit sih dan yang benar-benar aku stuck mau lanjutinnya gimana atau itu ff aku bikin pas lagi gabut makanya ide plot awalnya kadang suka ilang entah gimana gitu haha

But, seriously.. aku minta maaf kalau aku HOBI banget hapus ff haha dan ini awal aku balik dari WB yang benar-benar menyiksa banget. Kemarin, aku udah coba mau nulis lagi tapi my grandpa passed away jadi mood makin ancur rasanya... hehe

Anyways, thanks buat yang udah nyariin aku dengan ask di askfm ato kirim PM.. laff you all deh muahh

p.s nggak penting sih ini..Cuma buat kalian para fujoshi, aku rekomen banget buat nonton series Love Sick. Itu drama gay Thailand yang unyuuu banget, cowoknya unyu, plotnya unyu pokoknya aku sampai addict. Kalau mau nonton cari aja di youtube ada subtitle eng-nya kok dan buat yang risih nonton boy and boy kissing.. tenang aja di situ scenenya di cut :(((

p.s if you want to talk to me.. you can ask me on my askfm (ferineee)or you can just PM me


	2. Chapter 2

warnings for oh sehun's dirty mouth and wild imagination

* * *

"Apa ini kerjaanmu?"

Sehun tidak bisa melihat Jongin dengan jelas. Namun, ia dapat membayangkan alis bertaut serta tatapan menuduh yang pria itu berikan padanya. Ia menggeleng cepat, sekalipun Jongin tidak bisa melihatnya. "NIS sama sekali tidak terlibat, oke?"

Tiba-tiba saja, lampu kembali dinyalakan. Suasana yang semula kacau mulai mereda menjadi lebih tenang. Beberapa orang yang masih _shock_ menepi di pinggir ruangan. Membuat Sehun serta Jongin berdiri di tengah ruangan saling menjauhkan diri. Mereka tampak canggung dan bahkan tidak mampu melihat satu sama lain.

Seorang wanita kembali berteriak karena tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tubuh tak bernyawa Nam Insang terkapar di lantai. Setelan jas mahalnya ternoda oleh darah yang membanjir di sekelilingnya. Suasana kacau kembali memecah keheningan yang kemudian ditambah oleh teror begitu mereka semua menyadari kalau mungkin saja pembunuh Nam Insang masih ada di sini, berdiri di antara mereka sambil berpura-pura ketakutan seolah ia tidak tahu kalau tangannya lah yang membunuh pria itu. Sehun segera menekan salah satu tombol pada ponselnya yang bisa dibilang adalah tombol darurat. Sebentar lagi, NIS serta pihak kepolisian akan segera datang dan mengamankan tempat ini sebagai TKP utama. Dan sementara itu, ia tidak boleh melepaskan Jongin sebelum ia mendapatkan apa yang dirinya inginkan.

Sehun mencengkram lengan Jongin, lantas menariknya menuju tempat yang lebih sepi. Ia tidak menggubris tindakan berontak Jongin atau mata anak buah Kim Jongil yang mengikutinya. Ia menerima apapun ancaman maupun tantangan yang akan mereka berikan padanya jika mereka benar-benar akan menyerangnya setelah ini. Lagipula, sudah lama juga ia tidak menghajar segerombolan _bodyguard_ dengan tubuh dua kali lebih besar daripada dirinya.

"Mereka akan mencariku, kau tahu. Jika, kau ingin menjadikanku tahananmu. Kau harus melewati tiga belas _bodyguard_ pribadiku," Jongin menyeringai. Pria itu tampak puas dengan ancamannya yang sesungguhnya tidak begitu Sehun dengarkan.

Sehun menarik (atau, mungkin, menyeret) Jongin menyusuri lorong menuju _lift_. "Apa kau akan memperkosaku?" pertanyaan itu mengundang libido Sehun yang membuatnya nyaris menghimpit tubuh Jongin di dalam lift. Ia nyaris saja memperagakan salah satu adegan film BDSM yang ditontonnya semalam (dengan satu tangan di dalam celana serta tisiu).

"Meskipun, aku sangat menginginkannya. Tapi, _job first then we will fuck, baby_ ," Sehun mengedipkan satu matanya dan menekan tombol 17.

Pintu lift kemudian tertutup rapat, sialnya, sebelum para _bodyguard_ lamban itu menemukan dirinya. Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Kali ini, sepertinya ia harus bertarung sendiran. "Kau tahu, aku tidak akan bicara. Dia ayahku. Apapun hal buruk yang dirinya lakukan akan selalu kuanggap benar,"

Pengakuan Jongin itu membuat Sehun sangat muak. Entah dokma macam apa yang digunakan Kim Jongil untuk mencuci otak anaknya atau bajingan seksi ini memanglah idiot. "Aku tidak menahanmu atau memborgol tanganmu. Kenapa kau tidak berontak?"

Sesungguhnya, Sehun menanyakan pertanyaan konyol itu hanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum ia berakhir meninju wajah Jongin. Pintu lift terbuka lebar menunjukkan lorong panjang yang terbagi menjadi tiga di hadapan mereka. Jongin menyeringai padanya. "Aku tidak akan menghabiskan tenagaku untuk melawanmu. Aku tahu aku akan kalah, sehingga percuma saja untuk melawan. Jadi, aku hanya akan menunggu tiga belas _bodyguard_ idiotku datang dan menghancurkan seringai aroganmu itu,"

"Wow, kata-katamu sungguh menggairahkan, Mr. Kim," Sehun menyeringai lebar, "aku pikir kau menyukai seringai seksiku ini."

Jongin menggeram keras saat Sehun mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kamar nomor 509. " _Go to hell!"_ bentak Jongin yang kemudian mendapatkan respon tendangan dari Sehun.

Pria itu terkapar di lantai dengan wajah menghadap lantai. Sehun mengunci pintu lalu berjongkok di hadapan Jongin. Seringai di bibir pria itu melebar begitu Jongin berbalik menatapnya penuh kebencian. "Jadi, kau ingin menggunakan cara halus atau kasar, hm?" Sehun membelai pipinya, menikmati penderitaan tahanannya ini.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun sambil berbisik, " _Fuck you, Asshole."_

Sehun nyaris terbahak mendengar umpatan itu. Ia tahu kalau calon dokter seperti Kim Jongin hanya bisa menggertaknya tapi tidak bisa melawannya. Seperti, perkataan Jongin barusan. Hanya akan menjadi usaha yang sia-sia bagi pria itu untuk melawan agen profesional serta super terlatih sepertinya. " _No, baby,_ " Sehun menggelengkan kepala seraya menarik dagu Jongin agar pria itu menatapnya, " _You are the one who got fucked in the asshole, not me._ "

Seperti dugaannya,Jongin semakin memucat serta teror tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Sehun kemudian menepuk pipinya dan berdiri. Pria itu berjalan menuju meja di samping kasur ukuran queen size yang menyediakan sebotol bir klasik serta dua gelas yang ditata terbalik. Ia mengambil gelas lalu menuangkan botol bir ke dalam gelas. Jongin mencoba untuk berdiri serta menggerakkan kakinya. Namun, ia tidak bisa dan bahkan kakinya terasa mati. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun seolah kakinya lumpuh tiba-tiba saja. Sehun menyeringai dengan puas ketika melihat Jongin berjuang di bawah pengaruh obatnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?!" Jongin menjerit keras. Sangat keras. Sampai Sehun harus menutup kedua telinganya. Untung saja, ruangan ini kedap suara. Namun, seandainya tidak pun jeritan Jongin tidak akan menjadi masalah. Karena Sehun telah menyewa seluruh kamar di lantai ini untuk satu jam. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Sial, ia hanya memiliki waktu sekitar setengah jam lagi.

Padahal, ia masih ingin bermain-main dengan Jongin.

"Aconitine," jawab Sehun dengan ringan.

Mata Jongin membulat serta alisnya bertaut nyaris akan menyatu. Rahangnya mengeras menandakan kalau permainan Sehun kali ini tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Sebagai pria termuda di fakultasnya yang mendapat gelar bachelor of medical science di Oxford dengan nilai nyaris sempurna, tentu saja ia tahu apa itu Aconitine dan efek dari obat itu. "Kau menusukkan sesuatu ke kakiku saat kau menendangku," geram Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk dengan bangga. Bajingan itu bahkan tidak terlihat simpati sama sekali padanya. "Ya, MI6 mendesain sepatu tua ini menjadi lebih bermanfaat,"

Jongin benar-benar tidak peduli. Yang menjadi fokus utamanya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara membalaskan dendamnya pada bajingan yang kini memamerkan sepatu sialan itu tepat di depan wajahnya. "Nah, _baby,_ aku tidak ingin bermain-main lagi. Bagaimana kalau langsung ke intinya saja? Aku ingin menanyakan soal bisnis kotor ayahmu," Sehun duduk bersila tidak jauh darinya. Gelas yang semula penuh ini kini tandas tak bersisa.

"Percuma saja, kau bertanya padaku. Dia tidak pernah melibatkanku ke dalam bisnisnya,"

"Mengapa?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan otomatis. Sehun mulai tertarik untuk mengetahui sedekat apa Jongin dengan ayahnya.

Jongin menatapnya dengan sangsi. Pria itu sadar kalau Sehun hanya ingin menyiksanya sampai ia benar-benar putus asa di bawah tekanan pria itu. "Kau tahu mengapa," gumam Jongin.

 _Ya, aku memang tahu mengapa._ "Biar kutebak, apa karena kau lebih tertarik dengan sains dan segala macam pengetahuan dibandingkan membantunya memperluas bisnis kotor itu?" Jongin terdiam menatapnya yang Sehun anggap adalah bentuk persetujuan pria itu. Sehun kemudian melanjutkan manipulasi dan berkata, "wow, dan meski begitu kau tetap membelanya. Aku yakin kalau Park Chanyeol lama-lama bisa menggantikan posisimu."

Sebenarnya, perkataannya mengenai Chanyeol itu hanya tebakan. Ia tidak tahu apa keluarga Park terlibat dengan organisasi teroris ihanyauu tidak sama sekali. Sehun menganggap tebakannya ini sebagai sebuah lotre. Jika, tebakannya benar. Maka, ia telah berhasil mendapatkan informasi yang diinginkannya dan kalau salah, ia tetap menjadi pihak yang diuntungkan.

" _Fuck you_! Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menggantikanku," Jongin kembali menjerit. Dan lama-lama, jeritannya terdengar seperti remaja perempuan bagi Sehun (atau mungkin telinganya saja yang harus segera diperiksa, begitpun dengan kejiwaannya).

"Untuk seseorang yang berhasil menaklukan Oxford, kau tergolong sangat bodoh," cibir Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepala, "aku sedikit kecewa karena aku menaruh ekspektasi banyak padamu."

Dan saat itulah, Jongin menyerah.

Ia benar-benar harus keluar dari sini atau memohon agar Sehun berhenti bicara sebelum ia meledakkan kepalanya sendiri (entah menggunakan apa). Sehun dapat melihat keputusasaan serta kemarahan yang bercampur menyerang diri Jongin sendiri. _Well,_ Kim Jongin ternyata memiliki mental lemah yang mudah dirinya kacaukan. "Aku yakin kalau ayahmu adalah dalang dari penyerangan malam ini,'' ujar Sehun lalu melirik jamnya. _Sebentar lagi._

"Tidak," Jongin mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan menatap lurus pada Sehun, "aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan rencana Kamran."

Oke, ternyata Jongin tahu lebih banyak daripada yang dirinya katakan sebelumnya. Sehun menyeringai. Jadi, pria itu berbohong padanya. "Kau bisa saja berbohong. Aku memerlukan informasi yang lebih konkret," Sehun mendesak pria itu dengan permainan kata-katanya.

Jongin menggigit bibir. Ia semakin jatuh ke dalam perangkap Sehun. "Dua hari lagi di Wina akan diadakan pertemuan antara Korea, Jepang dan Cina. Aku mendengar sekertaris pribadi ayahku membahas hal ini sebelumnya. Selain itu, ayahku juga tiba-tiba saja mengajakku untuk liburan ke Jerman besok. Aneh, bukan? Ayahku ingin melarikan diri. Pembunuhan Insang malam ini adalah ancaman dari Kamran agar ia datang,"

Sehun hanya menatapnya. Pria itu dapat melihat kesungguhan di dalam mata Jongin, sehingga ia tidak mungkin berbohong. Mungkin, karena itulah Jongin amat melindungi ayahnya. Fakta bahwa Kim Jongil ingin menarik diri dari pertemuan yang harus dirinya hadiri itu merupakan sebuah pertanda kalau pria itu ingin berhenti. Mungkin, ia bisa menggunakan Jongin atau ayahnya untuk menjebak Kamran. Mungkin, mereka bisa bekerjasama.

Lampu kecil di dalam kacamatanya berkedip. Ini merupakan signalnya untuk segera pergi. Sehun mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam setelan jasnya membuat tubuh Jongin membeku. Pria malang itu memejamkan matanya, pasrah akan apapun yang terjadi selanjutnya. Sehun menembak kaca hotel memecah keheningan malam dengan suara tembakan serta pecahan kaca. Jongin membuka mata dan mendapati Sehun berdiri membelakanginya. Pria itu kemudian menoleh padanya, menarik senyum yang lebih menyerupai serigai lalu berkata, " _Laters, baby,_ "

Sehun kemudian meloncat keluar dari jendela kamar. Perut Jongin terasa seperti dikocok sampai dirinya merasa mual. Bajingan itu tidak mungkin bunuh diri, kan? Atau ini hanya trik konyol para agen NIS? Seperti menjawab pertanyaannya, ia kemudian melihat Sehun yang merayap naik pada tangga dari dalam helikopter. Seorang agen yang mengendarai helikopter mengedipkan mata padanya.

Sebelum, para _bodyguard_ bodoh itu menemukannya di dalam kamar. Helikopter itu bergerak menjauh dan menghilang di antara gedung pencakar langit lainnya. Meninggalkan Jongin yang sudah bisa merasakan kakinya dan kemudian bangkit berdiri hanya untuk melemparkan lampu tidur ke jendela kamar yang masih utuh. Tepat saat itu, seluruh _bodyguard_ -nya mendobrak masuk serta mendapati dirinya sedang mengamuk.

"Tuan muda, apa yang terjadi?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Jongin menarik seringai lalu terbahak keras membuat seluruh _bodyguard_ -nya saling menatap satu sama lain. "Aku hanya sedang tidak _mood_ saja," jawabnya berbohong.

Jongin menduga kalau mereka pasti mengiranya gila sekarang. _Well,_ aktingnya memang sangat meyakinkan dan pantas mendapat penghargaan Oscar. "Bersihkan semua ini," perintahnya lalu berjalan menerobos para _bodyguard_ -nya keluar dari kamar hotel.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya melindungi Sehun dengan akting gila-efek-patah-hatinya. Mungkin, karena sebagian dari dirinya percaya kalau hanya bajingan itulah yang dapat menyelamatkan ayahnya. Atau ia masih ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada bajingan itu di Wina. Ya, sepertinya pilihan kedua lebih masuk akal. Jongin berjalan menuju lift dengan seringai.

.

.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Badan Intelegen Wina untuk melacak tempat yang akan di- _booking_ dua hari dari sekarang,"

Malam itu juga diadakan rapat dadakan oleh Direktur NIS. Yunho seperti biasa memimpin jalannya rapat itu. Yoona sebagai informan yang sudah terhubung dengan salah satu agen di Wina. Lalu, ada Luhan dan dirinya yang baru saja sampai di gedung NIS. Yoona menunjukkan foto gereja berdesain baroque. Sehun langsung mengenali gereja yang terkenal sebagai salah satu gereja dengan desain terindah di dunia. "Karlskirche," gumam Sehun cukup keras untuk Yoona dengar.

Gadis itu mengangguk padanya lalu beralih pada layar LCD. "Dua hari dari sekarang, akan digelar pesta tahunan yang diadakan oleh pihak gereja sebagai acara tradisi mereka. Pintu gereja akan dibuka selama seharian dan siapapun boleh masuk untuk menghadiri pesta itu. Seluruh polisi di kota akan berjaga di sana. Aku juga sudah memperingati BIW, selain itu FBI juga akan datang,"

Yunho menjentikkan jemarinya pada permukaan meja. Matanya tertuju lurus pada layar LCD, sebelum beralih pada Yoona. "Jadi, tugas kita selesai?"

Sehun yang semula bersandar pada bangku, menegakkan badannya. Ia melirik ke arah Yoona menanti jawaban gadis itu dengan perasaan gusar. Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, Yoona balas menatap Sehun. Tatapannya menembus diri Sehun membuat pria itu membeku, tidak mampu berkutik.

"Kerja bagus, Agen 124. Tugasmu sudah selesai. Setelah ini, FBI akan menangani kasus ini," Yonna tahu kalau dirinya tidak puas akan keputusan ini. Sehun ingin melanjutkan kasus ini dengan tangannya sendiri. _Ia harus menyelesaikan apa yang dimulainya dengan Jongin._ "apapun tindakan yang kau ambil setelah ini tidak akan menjadi tanggungjawab NIS. Jadi, kumohon jangan bertindak gegabah."

Luhan melirik ke arahnya, menatapnya cukup lama dengan tatapan cemas. Beberapa detik berlalu, Yoona masih menunggu respon darinya. Hingga, akhirnya Sehun mengangguk sambil menghindari kontak mata dengan gadis itu. "Bagus," gumam Yoona menutup rapat ini.

Yunho adalah orang pertama yang keluar dari ruangan. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dirinya sampaikan karena memang tugas NIS hanya sampai di sini saja. Menangkap Kamran beserta para pengikutnya sudah diluar kemampuan atau kewenangan NIS. Setelah memasukkan laptop ke dalam tas serta mematikan LCD, Yoona keluar tanpa melirik ke arah Sehun. Namun, ketika gadis itu melewatinya. Sehun dapat mendengar bisikan, _"be careful, jerk."_

Sehun langsung menyunggingkan seringai. Apa itu satu persetujuan darinya? Luhan yang duduk di ujung ruangan juga menyadari kalau Sehun tidak akan melepaskan kasus ini. Sehun akan mengejar Kamran ke Wina dan menyelesaikan misinya seperti pria itu menyelesaikan misi-misi yang diberikan padanya. "Aku akan menyiapkanmu jet. Bersiaplah, nanti akan kujemput di apartemenmu," itu adalah perkataan terakhir Luhan sebelum pria itu keluar dari ruangan.

Seringai Sehun melebar. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Ia akan menangakap Kamran serta pengikut bajingan itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia akan menjatuhkan mereka semua karena dirinya sanggup untuk melakukannya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat akan Jongin dan bibir merah pria itu. _Fuck,_ sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa menahan dirinya lagi saat ia bertemu dengan pria itu di Wina.

Seperti Kamran, Kim Jongin juga adalah misinya. Ia akan _menangkap_ pria itu dan membuatnya memohon di bawah kaki Sehun. Sehun melangkah menuju _basement_ NIS untuk membawa Porsche-nya yang entah sudah berapa lama terparkir di sana. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil, menyalakan mesinnya dan radio. Ponselnya kemudian bergetar menunjukkan panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Sehun menerima panggilan tersebut tanpa ada rasa takut. Setengah dari dirinya berharap kalau itu adalah Jongin.

 _"Jadi, kau akan ke Wina?"_

Sehun kembali menyeringai. Jemarinya bermain di atas kemudi mobil. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian di pesta itu,"

 _"Fuck you, Sehun. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangkap ayahku. Asal kau tahu saja, kau tidak bisa menjatuhkan Kamran. Jadi, lebihbaik jangan ikut-"_

"Peringatanmu terdengar menyedihkan. Aku lebih suka mendengarmu mendesah saat nanti kita bertemu,"

 _"Sekali lagi, fuck you, Sehun! Kau tidak akan bisa mempengaruhiku dengan permainan katamu. Aku lebih pintar darimu, oke? Aku tahu apa gerakanmu selanjutnya. Aku akan memperingatkan ayahku atau Kamran dan kau akan mati sebelum kau menyentuh mereka,"_

Jongin terdengar marah, frustasi dan.. membenci dirinya sendiri. Sehun tahu kalau sebagian dari diri Jongin menginginkan Kamran tertangkap. Namun, dilain sisi jika bajingan itu tertangkap. Maka, ayahnya juga. Sehun menarik nafas panjang. Sial, ia mulai merasa simpati dengan Jongin. "Jongin," Sehun mengerangkan namanya. Pria itu membayangkan Jongin sudah berada di atasnya sekarang, menduduki penisnya. "kau terdengar sangat _hot_ saat kau marah."

Jongin terdiam sejenak di seberang sana. Sebelum, akhirnya ia membuka mulut dan hanya bisa berkata; _"Fu-fuck you, asshole!"_

Sehun mengelus gundukan yang berada di tengah celananya. Di dalam pikirannya sekarang, Jongin sedang bergerak naik-turun di atas penisnya. Mendesahkan namanya setiap penis Sehun bertumbukan dengan prostatnya. Kedua tangan Jongin berada di atas dada bidangnya, menjadikannya tumpuan setiap pria itu menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Sehun seperti berada di dalam pengaruh ekstaksi. Tubuhnya menginginkan Jongin, begitupun dengan pikirannya.

Ia kembali menarik nafas. Matanya terpejam dan ia dapat mendengar suara Jongin di seberang sana. Entah apa yang pria itu katakan, Sehun tidak begitu peduli.

"-dengarkan aku, Brengsek! Kau tidak akan bisa-"

 _"I need to fuck you, Jongin_ ,"

Jongin berhenti bicara. Suara Sehun terdengar menuntut seperti pria itu menolak segala macam bantahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, bahkan sebelum ia bicara. Jongin tahu kalau Sehun, sekali lagi, hanya berusaha mengacaukan pikirannya dan mungkin juga tubuhnya. Ia mencoba bertahan di dalam zona amannya, mencoba mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh ke dalam permainan seorang Oh Sehun. Namun, kali ini.. ia merasa tersesat.

Ia menginginkan sentuhan Sehun, seperti pria itu menginginkan tubuhnya.

Ketika, tangan Jongin menyusup masuk ke dalam celana tidurnya. Ia tahu kalau dirinya telah kalah.

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

soo, yeah, i save the smutt for later (the next chapter)

ps sehun is always hot. I HATE HIM

ps if u want to talk just pm or ask me on askfm (ferineee)


End file.
